Diversity
by Rex1614
Summary: Never thought I'll be helping a little goggled boy save his little sister, but I'm glad I did. They're like the younger sibling I never had. OC first person view. First takes place In the first movie when Tai and Kari first meet Koromon.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** **This is my first fanfict and I hope you all like it (criticism is welcomed too, just be respectful about it). I'm not the best at writing because usually suck at it, but to me, writing this is an accompaniment. The most I've ever written is 300-500 words, but this first chapter is almost 2500 words and a whole week worth of editing.**

 **I would like to note that in the first movie when Tai and Kari were** _ **little**_ **kids, they never knew Agumon's evolution name when he digivolved from Koromon. That's why Agumon was referred to Koromon the whole time during the movie.**

 **Also everyone is a year older than they are in the show. My OC will be 11 years old at the time so he'll be 15 when the show starts. There's a saying I like, you may not stay young forever but you can still be immature (not sure if it goes like that but close enough). I'll try and not COMPLETELY follow cannon because what's the fun in reading a story with the same old lines as the anime. The only difference would be an extra person who adds their two cent every now and then.**

 **To those who take the time to read this authors note thank you. Please fav, follow, and enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

* _CRASH_ * "Ow!"

It was 12:35 at night in Highton View Terrace when I heard a crashing sound outside of my apartment, startling me awake off of my bed face first into the hard wood floor. It was so loud it probably woke up every other person in the whole apartment complex. My ear length black hair was sticking up from a case of bed head and my brown eyes were still fogged from sleep. The white t-shirt and grey sweat pants I was wearing were hanging loosely on me now. I picked myself up while rubbing my face and went outside my apartment see what the noise was.

I looked down to the parking lot to see a car completely crushed by a large yellow lizard bigger than the car itself. It had a T-Rex like head, a short stubby tail, and large claws on its hands and feet. It must have fallen a long way to make a noise that loud. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole apartment complex woke up because of it.

"Kari!" Shouted a boy who looks to be a few years younger than me. He was wearing light blue pajamas, goggles hanging around his neck, and had the strangest hair style I have ever seen. He was running down a flight of stairs with distress and worry on his face. I knew somehow he had something to do with that creature but I put that thought to the side for now to see what his problem was.

"What's wrong?" I asked. The boy stopped and I recognize him as Tai Kamiya, an eight year old who lives in the same apartment complex as me, came to a stop when I blocked him.

"Get out of my way I need to find my sister," Tai said, irritated that he was stopped. He then took a quick glance at the yellow Dinosaur that's was now walking down the street.

I noticed the glance and looked away from him and took closer look at the creature. My jaw dropped when I saw a little girl who had to be Tai's sister on top of its head. That must be why he was running down here, she must have been on that thing when it jumped. How she didn't get hurt from such a fall is a mystery to me.

"Is she on that thing?" I asked. I knew her name was Kari from his previous shouting but I need to be sure that was her.

"That _thing's_ name is Koromon and yes she is so will you let me pass now!?" Tai shouted, even more irritated, looking like he was about to run off any second now.

My eyebrows shot up from his aggressive shout and the fact that he _knew_ its name. He also has to be crazy if he thinks he could get her back from the top of _Koromon's_ head _,_ let alone by himself. Tai was determined to save his sister I'll give him that, but he needs someone to look out for him too. I would feel guilty if both he and his sister got hurt when I could have done something to help.

"You're going some help; we _both_ might have a better chance of getting her back than _you_ going after her _alone_ by yourself _,_ " I said, scolding him. Tai winced at the statement, knowing it to be true but understood that he needed the help. He was only eight, but I was eleven so this is over our heads either way.

"OK fine just don't slow me down!" The younger boy shouted, running off to find his sister. My lips curved upward at the statement. I'm sure I could out run him if I wanted to.

We ran down the steps and then to a walkway over the street to get a better view. Somehow the dinosaur was a lot harder to find then we thought. I mean it's as large as a truck for crying out loud!

Our first clue was a vending machine that was torn to shreds with claw marks that had to have been made by Koromon. Drinks were spilled all over the ground so I tried to be careful not to step on one. Tai then decided to shout for his sister, making me slip on one by the sudden loudness of his voice. I landed face first to the concrete ground, which now makes it the second time I fell tonight. Tai chuckle at my misfortune, dealing a blow to my ego.

I sent a half glare half amused look at him. "You know this has to be the second time I hit the ground because of your yellow friend," I said, standing up while rubbing my face. There had to be some bruises since there wasn't a wooden floor to break my fall, and that still hurts.

"What was the first time?" Tai chuckled, having a hard time holding it in.

"When he decided to skydive off the roof and use that car as a landing platform" I said grinning, happy now that he's not as aggressive as before, but frowned when he got a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That was my mom's car." he said solemnly.

"…Oh." was my only response. Finding your car flatten like it just went through the crusher in a junkyard would ruin anyone's night. I just hope their car insurance can cover it.

After that we continued to look around for them until out of nowhere, the largest egg I have ever seen was floating in the sky. The sear size of that could destroy a large part of the city if it fell, but disappeared right when it opened, releasing something far larger than the yellow dinosaur we've been chasing.

It was a giant bird that looks like a parrot but has two arms with some kind of metal bands around its wrist. There was armor plating with two red antennas on the head and only armor plating on its stomach. There were green feathers under its wings and tail, and yellow feathers over its back wings and tail. It flew close to some apartment building when three fire balls flew over our heads towards it.

"Pepper flame!" Three large fire balls were shot at the bird, missing then hitting the apartment it flew by.

I got a worried look on my face. Those explosions looked big enough to cause some major damage to the building. Anyone could have been hurt if they were wandering outside.

"Koromon! Kari!" Tai shouted, breaking me from my thoughts.

I looked towards the direction he was looking at and saw that it was Koromon. Right in front of him was Tai's little sister Kari. We both ran towards them until Tai made a grab for his sister but couldn't get her to leave.

Kari was begging Koromon to stop fighting while she struggled in her brother's arms. "Koromon please stop!" she cried, putting herself in front of Koromon while slipping from her brother grasp.

"Kari it's too dangerous, we need to go!" Tai shouted worryingly.

Right then Koromon opened his mouth to unleash another attack at the parrot. I grabbed them both and threw them with me to the ground, covering them with my body, feeling the heat of the attack as it launched.

"Pepper flame!" The fireball shot towards the bird, hitting it in the head right where the armor plating was and seemed to be unfazed from the attack. It laughed and lowered its head when some electricity began to form between its antennas.

"Sonic destroyer!" The attack hit the bridge above it like a lightning strike, sending large chunks of rubble down to where we are. I pulled them as close to me as I could and closed my eyes, hearing the rubble crashing into the ground around us while I waited for the pain, but it never came. I opened my eyes to make sure Tai and Kari were alright. They were covered in dust but appeared to be fine.

"You both ok?" I asked. They both look up at me wavering from the near death experience. Tai nodded, confirming he was fine but Kari was looking at something else with wide eyes.

"Koromon?" She said sounding scared. I looked to where she was staring and froze in fear at the new monster above us. Right before my eyes was a creature that was just as big as the parrot. It looked like a real dinosaur with an orange body color with blue stripes all over itself. There had a brown helmet like shell over its head and three horns that had to be bigger than my body.

"I'm Greymon now." He said in a low grow, moving his eye slightly to look at me. I jumped out of my skin when he spoke and froze again when I took notice off his gaze. I then realized why we weren't dead just then. Not only was he above us, his arms were around us in a protective manner to make sure any more rubble didn't fall on us. My relaxed a little, knowing we were safe but still on guard knowing we're not out of the wood works yet

"Thank you for protecting my friends. Please lookout for them." Greymon said in a kind manner. I only nodded my head at him dumbly at him. He then set his eyes on the parrot and fully stood up; matching each other's height and launched the largest torrent of fire I've ever seen.

"Nova flame!" he roared as the flames scorched one of the wings off, preventing it from ever flying again. The parrot cried out in pain and lost its balance, giving Greymon an opening to ram it a few feet back, but composed itself quickly and planted its talons firmly on the road. The two were trying to push each other back, neither one giving and inch until the bird won out, pushing Greymon back and lifted him by the neck and threw him to the ground and raised its left claw to strike him. He caught it just in time but wasn't quick enough for the right claw, sending him roughly to the ground again.

"Sonic Destroyer!" The Parrot shouted as the electric attack struck Greymon, flinging him back towards us. Tai and Kari were still in my arms when he crashed down close to our spot, lifting us a few inches off the ground. The already weakened bridge above us began to lose more of its foundation, sending rocks down towards us.

It felt like everything around me slowed down as I watch the rocks fall, there were too many to avoid. Not enough time for all of us to get away, but just enough to the two younger kids I've been protecting out of the way. I felt like I was responsible for them. I'm the oldest which makes me responsible for them.

I threw them away before the rocks came down just in time; the only down side to this was-

*Crash!*

Not being able to get myself out.

The rocks were heavy, everything in my body hurts, but if there's pain then it means I'm alive. I was lying face down and I struggled to lift my head up, only to see the lower half of my body buried under rubble and Greymon knocked out. Tai and Kari were lying a few feet away from me unharmed, eyes wide at what just happened.

Kari was the first one to snap out of it.

"Tai, they're hurt!" she cried, running to where I was with Tai following suit.

They tried to move some of the rubble off but they weren't strong enough and I wasn't strong enough to give them any leverage, even if I was it wouldn't help much. The parrot was walking closer, ready to end this fight once and for all, if Greymon doesn't get up soon it over for all of us.

"I need you two to listen to me; there's nothing you can do to get me out, so I need you both need to get away from here." I stressed out.

They were torn between staying and leaving, but they made their choice in the end.

"Greymon you have to wake up he's coming!" Tai said desperately, grabbing hold of his sister as the parrot got closer.

He didn't give any sign he was getting up and the parrot started to charge his electric attack.

There was nothing I could think of that would help. I was stuck where I was; Tai and Kari wouldn't be able to get away in time, and Greymon was out cold. Never have I ever felt more useless in my life.

Kari suddenly started blowing on a whistle she had around her neck, only to start coughing, too exhausted from everything that's been happening tonight. I suddenly realized what she was trying doing; she was trying to wake Greymon up. Tai must have figured it out too when he grabbed the whistle out of her hands and blew it as hard as he could. The high pitch sound rang in my ears until he ran out of breath. We waited, hoping it was enough.

An eye opened. Greymon got up with a roar sending rubble flying everywhere again and unleashed his largest attack yet.

"Nova flame!"

The parrot froze in shock that its opponent was standing once more, too slow to react it cried in agony as it was consumed by the flames. The flames got so big and so bright I closed my eyes to prevent being blinded by it. I opened them again when the light died down only to see a demolished road. Greymon and the parrot were nowhere to be found. Seeing as the sun came up looks like we've been up all night.

"Gerymon!" Kari shouted. "Don't you want to play horsey anymore?! Where are you?!"

Tai walked over to me "Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine for now," I said. "Just under several tons of rocks crushing my body" I wiggled a little and was surprised that the rocks were loser. Guess some of them fell off after Greymon woke up. "I think I can get out this time. Try and pull me out if you can" It took a while but I finally got out, lying exhausted on the ground facing the morning sky.

"You both ok?" 'I asked. They didn't look too bad asides from dust and minor bruising, but we've been up all night so it's better to be safe than sorry.

"We're ok, thanks for the help, we could have been flattened if it weren't for you um…," He trails, rubbing the back of his awkwardly.

I chuckled, last night was such a rush we didn't have time to properly introduce ourselves, I knew their names but they don't know mine, might as well ask each other's names anyways.

"Names Ben Hashimoto, what's yours?" I asked. I have a feeling this wasn't the last time something like this happens, especially with those two around.

"My names Tai, and this is my little sister Kari." Tai said as he waved over his sister

"Hi." She said with the most adorable smile I've ever seen.

I smiled back "It's nice to meet you, too."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, this chapter probably a lot of errors I couldn't find but I'll go back and fix them when I got the time.**

 **See you all next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** This chapter took longer than I would of like but It's here now. Not only was I having a debate with myself if I should just abandon the story and start a new one. I'm also looking for a part time job.

Real life can suck sometimes I know.

I won't have an update schedule and probably never will. When the chapter is done. It's done.

I also went back to the last chapter and did some tweaking here and there like changing Tai's last name from Yagami to Kamiya and actually giving Ben a last name.

I'm also changing the story title because the more I look at the current one the more I don't like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

 _One Week later_

" _Government official's has now declared last week's incidence at Highton View Terrace a terrorist bombing attack. Roads, buildings, cars and much more have been destroyed, costing the city millions of dollars in repair fees. There have no deaths reported in but there has been injuries that night. People have been sent to the hospital when 3 bombs were detonated on an apartment building. There have been no key witnesses at the scene, but if anyone has any information that night please-"_

I turned off the TV in my hospital room as I finally got bored of it. It was early Sunday morning and I've been here for almost a week. Before I got here, some police officers found me, Tai and Kari. I passed out from exhaustion before they got there so an ambulance was called to pick us up and send us to the hospital. I woke up several hours later with aches going from my lower back to my legs. Then sometime later, a doctor name Mr. Kido came in and told me I no broken bones' what so ever. But I would be unable to move because of the major bruising where I felt the aches. He also said I was aloud to call my mom so I could let her know where I was.

* _Squeak_ *

I look towards the door to see it slightly open and was surprised to see 2 figures I recognized poking in. After Tai and Kari were look over by the doctors, their parents were called to pick them up. When they got here, they were squeezing the life out of them. Not only did they walk here since their car was destroyed, they also looked all over the city to look for them because of their sudden disappearance, but in the end they were glad their kids were safe.

"If you're not glued to the floor, come in," I said. "Just don't jump on me like last time." They did that the last time they visited while I was asleep. They may be small, but they had some weight on them. Is it too much to ask to be woken up normally? So far my wake up calls involves me getting some form of body damage.

They opened the door all the way and entered the room while being followed by their mother, Yuuko Kamiya. A kindhearted woman with shoulder length hair that was tied by an orange hair tie and was wearing a cream color button down shirt and light blue jeans. I meet her when she came to the hospital with her husband. I swear I got more bruises from her when she hugged me after I told her what happen that night (I didn't tell them everything, doubt they'd believe me anyways).

"Ben it's nice to see you again, how have you been?" She asked.

"It's been ok so far Mrs. Kamiya," I answered. "Though the hospital food here isn't the best thing I've ever eaten, I can't wait to get out of here." In reality the food here sucks, it's like eating paste and cardboard all in one serving.

Mrs. Kamiya suddenly pulled out a box from a bag she was carrying. "Well it's a good thing I brought you some homemade breakfast. It has soybeans, white rice, and last but not least, uncooked eggs for a nutritious meal, with a few of my own ingredients to add-on. I found it online and decided to try it out. I thought it would be a great way to start the morning with a healthy breakfast."

I eyed the food warily. "Thanks for the food Mrs. Kamiya, I'll eat it later." While I'm fine with eating soybeans and rice, I like eating my eggs cooked, and I didn't want to know what those 'extra ingredients' were, but I didn't want to be rude to her.

She nodded and helped lift Kari and Tai up to my bed. Tai wasn't wearing the pajamas he wore that night. He still has the goggles around his neck, and is now wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with a yellow star on each sleeve, black pants and blue shoes. Kari wasn't wearing hers either. She still has her whistle around her neck and is now wearing a red shirt, yellow pants, and red shoes. I didn't miss the bandages on their faces though.

Tai spoke first. "Hey Ben, when are you going to leave this place? It must get lonely after being here so long."

"I should be leaving today, and I've only been here a week"

"A week's worth of boredom"

"Well it's a good thing I got you two to keep me company." I said.

"Well then, I'm glad you don't mind their company, because your mom called me to sign you out today and to take you back to our apartment." Mrs. Kamiya informed.

I frowned a little. I'm grateful that I being checked out. But I've only seen my mother only twice during my stay here. One was when she came to the hospital after I called to tell her where I was, the other was just to make I was doing ok, and that was it. I hardly get to spend much time with her because her job requires her to work long hours. I don't know what kind of job she has since she never talks about it, even during the times I've asked. But if she can't get me at the moment, I understand. She works hard and makes what little time she has with me count.

"Now don't look so down" Mrs. Kamiya said, getting me out of my gloomy mood." I knew your mom when we were in high school together. She was always studying, almost never having anytime for anyone because of it. But she was always willing to lend a hand when her friends needed her most so don't feel down. I know she would take you home herself if she could.

I managed a smile "I know she would. I just wish I could see her more often."

I hear Kari use her whistle, only to come out with short sounds like she's trying to talk though it.

"Kari you can't ask him that now. He might still he hurt." Tai said.

"You actually understood that?" I asked surprised. There's no way he did.

"Yep" He answered.

"What did she say?" I ask, still not believing it.

"Well…" He started.

"Can we play horsey with you when we get home?" Kari interrupted.

"…Sure" I eventually said. I'm definitely better now than I was a week ago. "But maybe some other time when I'm feeling a-hundred percent again, ok?"

She nodded happily and nudged her brother who looks like he had something to say too.

I look towards Tai. "Well I don't think she wants to leave you out. What do you like to do for fun?"

His face brightened at the question. "I like playing soccer!" He exclaimed. "I have a ball we can use when we get home."

It's clear he's a soccer fan. I hope he takes an interest in joining whatever sports team his school has when his older. He seems really passionate about it.

"You kids are going to have to play another time. We still have to pack the moving boxes once we get back." his mom said.

"You're moving?" I asked, then understood why. People must think last week's fight between Greymon and that overgrown parrot was a terrorist attack that just so happen to occur a little too close to home. Can't say I blame anyone for wanting to move.

"We are and so is just about everyone who lives anywhere close to the explosions," She confirmed. "But it's taking longer than we thought because one of the bombs blew a hole in Tai and Kari's room, destroy their beds and mess up their whole room all together.

Said two were sheepishly smiling as she listed the mess when it was Greymon's fault in the first place when he was still a yellow dinosaur.

A thought occurred to me. "Is that way my mom isn't able to come?"

"Yes, she's Odaiba at the moment looking for new apartments for both of our families." She shook her head. "I bet she already found some already with a great view and low price. I swear she goes above and beyond when there's no need to.

That's my mom for you.

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked. I'm really itching to see the outside world again

"After I sign you out," She said, than gave her kids a serious look. "Don't leave this room until I get back, Ok? If you do, I'm going to extend your punishment by a month.

They nodded rapidly as she left the room.

I leaned in a little towards them. "You both got grounded too?" I asked.

My mom told me I would get a lot more chores for the next five months or so, once I'm home again, and I would have to live without my games for those numbers of months too.

"We can't use the computer and watch TV for two months. We also have to do some chores once where done moving." Tai replied with a pout.

I poked him in the forehead. "Try five months with no games and extra garbage duty."

"Hey guys." Kari said, getting our attention. "Do you think we'll ever see Greymon again?"

I didn't know how to answer her question but Tai sure did.

"We'll see him again." He assured her.

"How do you know you will?" I questioned. "Now I'm not saying you won't ever see him again. It's just that I don't see it happening anytime soon."

"Because we're the only friends he ever had." He replied.

I guess that's why he asked me to lookout for them. He didn't want to see them hurt.

After that they listed a couple of things we could do together while I just listened until Mrs. Kamiya came back.

"All right everything is sorted out; you're free to leave now." She said.

"Finally," I sprang out of my bed – being careful not to knock-off Tai and Kari - and went to the backroom to change out of my hospital gown where I had some extra clothing. I came out less than a minute later wearing an open-red hooded jacket with a black shirt underneath and white shorts.

"Ok I'm ready." I said, about to walk out the door before Mrs. Kamiya stopped me from going any further.

"You're forgetting something." She said pointing to the breakfast she made for me.

' _Damn it, I was hoping she wouldn't notice._ '

I went back to grab it and handed back to her for her to to put back in her bag since I have no where to put it. I was walking next to her as we finally left the room when Tai grabbed Kari's hand and rushed ahead.

"Come on, the sooner we finish packing, the sooner we can play." He said while Kari struggled to keep his pace.

I watched as they took the wrong turn turn down the hall.

"They've taken a liking towards you now, you know."Mrs. Kamiya said next to me.

I conditioned watch as they came back with a lost look on their faces, trying to figure out where the exit is.

"I know" I replied as we caught up to them.

I may have known them for just a week, but they feel like the younger siblings I never had.

"So uh... how do we get out of here?" Tai asked sheepishly while Kari giggled at her brother.

I looked at them amusement.

I'm sure it wont be that hard to lookout for these two.

* * *

 **I would like to thank TARDIS-girl01 and mrkiller5889 for being my first followers .**

 **I really wanted to grow a bond between Ben, Tai, and Kari throughout the story but right now I'm kind of just winging it.**

 **Also when I watch Kari talk in the movie I wounder if kids her age are that smart so sorry if I didn't write her or any other character are a little OOC.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:** This too longer to make then I would of liked. Had writers block and I have school again. Pulse there were times where I just didn't want to make the story. But I pushed though and got it out, just wish I got it out sooner._

It's 2:00 at night where I am and I have school tomorrow but I couldn't wait any longer to post this chapter. _Sorry for the two month wait, enjoy the story._

 **Disclaimer:** _I Don't own Digimon._

* * *

 _Two years later_

It's been two years since our families moved to Odaiba. My mom found an apartment building here for us that actually has a great view of a suspended bridge that connects the island to Tokyo called Rainbow Bridge – living up to its name by lighting up in colors at night. There's also a beach like Mrs. Kamiya predicted and we would go there during special events during the summer.

We've all grown a lot since then. Tai wears a new shirt with a star on his chest and two yellow horizontal lines near the bottom, he also has a lot more hair on his head than before while Kari now wore a pink sundress that exposes her shoulders, and her hair grew longer too.

As for me, I'm still wearing the same type of clothing I had when I left the hospital with a light blue cap added. My height is at least to Mrs. Kamiya shoulders. The fun part about being taller than them is that I get to mess with their hair, knowing they couldn't do a thing about it. Tai really hates it when I do it to him because it takes a lot to maintain the birds nest he calls hair. Kari doesn't mind at all since she knows I do it out of affection for them.

"How's the view up there?" I asked Kari, who was perched on my shoulders.

"It's great, it's like I'm riding on top of Koromon's head again," She replied.

"He's almost twice my size you know."

"Yea I know, but I still feel pretty high up."

Right now we're heading to the park with Tai because he has a friend name Sora who wanted to play soccer with him. Knowing him, he would never turn down a game of soccer. Kari wanted to come too because she would usually follow him around while I became their unofficial supervisor. Their parents trusted me enough to keep us out of trouble and get back home on time.

"Hey Tai, your friend Sora, what is she like? I asked, adjusting my grip on Kari. She still likes to play horsey, but not as much as she used to back then and I'm quite thankful for that. This is just one of the few time I let her ride on my shoulders.

"Sora's been my best friend since first grade," He said. "We would always play soccer together during and after school. Then when there's a school project, we would always pair up as partners.

"How come I've never seen her around until now?" I continued asking. The only people I know he hangs out with other then me is his soccer team. One person coming to mind is a kid name Izzy who's also on his team, but I wouldn't really consider them as friends since Izzy spends most of his time on a laptop then the actual sport. Though he may not be much of a runner, I was impressed with his skills as a goalie.

He looks up in thought. "Her family moved to Kyoto the same day we did. Her father works at Kyoto University while her mom owns a flower-shop. The reason they're moved here was because her mom wasn't getting enough money from the flower shop so they're trying luck here, though it's only Sora and her mom. Her dad had to stay behind because he makes most of the money."

I mused over what Tai told me. Kyoto University is ranked one of the best universities in japan. They're famous for their research, ten Nobel Prize laureates, two Fields medalists, and one Gauss Prize. Now how do I know all of this? My mom went there and graduated with a master's degree; don't know what she majored in unfortunately. Probably knew it would give me a hit on what she does for a living. But from what I know the professors there make a crazy amount of money.

"Do you know what her dad does there? Because almost any professor who works there are practically millionaires in a year."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I've only seen him a couple times before we moved."

It was at that moment a soccer ball rolled up to our feet, halting both our conversation and our walk. I looked towards the direction the ball came from to see an orange hair girl with maroon colored eyes, who looks to be around Tai's age walking towards us. She was also wearing a red T-shirt, some white shorts, and sneakers.

She stopped a few feet in front of us and grinned." You gonna pass that back or have your skills gotten rusty Tai."

"Sora!" Tai and Kari shouted happily.

I kneeled down to let Kari off my shoulders and watch them embrace their friend in a hug. It must be great to see someone you haven't seen in two years in front of you again. The way they interact with each other shows me just how close they are still.

When the hug ended Sora suddenly put Tai in a headlock. "Just because we've hugged doesn't mean I've forgotten about what you did to my hat!"

"But that was a long time ago; can't we just leave that behind us? I promise I'll get you a new one!" He says in desperation to get her to let go.

I casually went to Kari who looks a little surprise at the two before her." So is this how they usually interact with each other?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's just that Tai threw up in a hat that Sora owned once a day before we meet Koromon. He never got a chance to apologize before we all moved."

Sora, who still had Tai in a head lock, is now giving him a noogie, causing him to cry out. "Not the hair, it took me years to grow. OW!" He cried.

"Then don't use my hat as a vomit bag next time!" She said in anger.

As amusing as it is to watch, I should stop her before it gets wilder then it already is. I'd rather not have Mrs. Kamiya over my own head if we come home with a bald Tai. I made my way towards them, grabbed them by the shirt, and pulled them far apart from each other which caused Sora to squeak in surprise and Tai to sign in relief.

"Please don't grind his hair out," I requested. "I need him in one peace."

Sora, who was still a little surprised, asked. "Uh, who are you?" She asked.

I let go of their shirts and placed my hand on Tai's head, causing him to wince from the recent abuse his head received. "I'm friends with the guy you head-locked just now.

"Sora, meet my good friend, Ben Hashimoto." Tai said, introducing me while swatting my hand off. "He lived in the same apartment building we lived in back in Highton view Terrance. We never interacted with each other until he saved me and Kari during that terrorist attack two years ago."

"You were all right there when it happened? Did any of you get hurt?" Sora asked in concern. Even after two years, there's still some talk going on about what happen that night.

"Just me," I confirmed. "There were some rocks that were about to fall on us and I couldn't move us all out of there in time so I threw Tai and Kari out of the way before that could happen. I wasn't hurt too bad, but I had to go to the hospital for a week until I was well enough to walk." I added that last part quickly when she look a little horrified that we were almost crushed by rocks.

Sora signed in relief. "As long as everyone's ok in the end," She then went to pick up the soccer ball she brought with her. "Any friend of Tai is a friend of mine. So now that we're all here, are you all up for a game of soccer? We're almost at the park"

All of us agreed (especially Tai) and resumed our walk to the park. When we got there, many kids were already playing on the equipment while the adults watch from afar, but we were going to the soccer field close by. It wasn't as large as a real one but it's meant more for Kids our age anyways.

We played for hours; even some of the other kids left their own places to join in for a while. I was goalie most of the time and Kari was being our little referee to make sure the games were always fair and even with her whistle. I still haven't figured out how Tai understands what she says through it, but I do know when their actually talking and when Kari is just blowing the whistle.

After two hours of soccer we were lying under a tree enjoying the shade and the occasion breeze flowing by. Tai and Sora were sitting back to back supporting each other while Kari was resting her head against Tai's legs as a makeshift pillow. I was sitting with my back popped against the tree, enjoying the silence and fresh air. It's nice to just stop and relax like this once and a while.

I looked at my watch that was given to me for my birthday from my mom to check the time. Right now it's around lunch time so I guess now is a good time to get something to eat, and I have just the place.

"Hey guys, do any of you want to get something eat? I'll pay." I asked. I should have more than enough to pay for all of us.

They all perked up of the mention of a free meal, especially Tai and Kari. Even after two years Mrs. Kamiya hasn't improved on her cooling _at all_ so anything that's not cooked by her would sound appealing to anyone who tried her cooking before. That weird breakfast she made me at the hospital was _not good_.

"What do you have in mind? I haven't gotten the chance to look around the city yet to know any good places." Sora asked.

I smiled and said one word. "Hibachi."

Everyone instantly sprang up and started dragging me by my hands and shirt, begging me to hurry up and take them. I can understand their excitement. Watching your food being made in front in a crazy fashion is kind of cool to watch. My favorite part of a Hibachi is watching the flaming onion volcano - even if I don't like onions.

"All right, all right I'm moving," I laughed, picking up Kari and placing her back on my shoulders. "The restaurant I have in mind is new so it's not gonna close down anytime soon."

Before we leave. "And Sora," I called, walking to her, taking off my hat and placing it on her head. "Until you get a new hat, you can keep mine."

She went wide eyes by my gift. "Why? You're already paying for lunch."

I patted her on the head. "Because I want to, that's why. Plus you shouldn't blame Tai for ruining your last one, his mom isn't the greatest of cooks out there. Now let's lunch, I'm starving." She nodded with a slight blush and muttered thanks.

When lunch was over, I learned that if you offer three hungry kids a free lunch you better have more than enough money for it, especially when the owner tells you its cash only.

* * *

 **Yep, I added Sora to the little circle. I couldn't leave just her out when she and Tai are childhood friends now could I? The hat she was given is just a light blue cap if your paying attention. I Also added a reference at the end the chapter, I hope someone gets it.**

 **Zero H Gundum, misssmartt, olcian,** **TrimusicaDrag00n90** **. Thank you for the follows and fav's.**

 **kiroroblue thanks for being my first reviewer.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed. Have a nice day or night where ever you readers are and Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** New chapter! After what? Two months?

As much as I would of liked to get this chapter out sooner. I had writers block, school, and times when I just didn't want to write this chapter, but I pushed past it and got it out. also I went back to chapter one to fix some mistakes. I literally slapped myself when I looked at how forgot to put the horizontal line to separate the AN from the story. Plus I did some grammar edits.

However I have mixed feeling out this chapter, I'm just writhing whatever is in my head when I made all of the current chapters.

none the less enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

' _I really hate school uniforms_.' I thought irritably, swinging my backpack on and exiting the front doors of Odaiba Middle School. The uniform the guys were require to wear were white buttoned shirts with long sleeves under a green blazer jacket, gray pants, and white socks, no rules about what kind of shoes we can wear thankfully. I don't get why students have to wear a specific set of cloths.

"Ben, wait up!"

I turned to see my fellow class mate and friend, Taiga Shujinkou. Beside him is another friend of mine, Nikorai Yakovich Petorofu (or Niko as everyone in school calls him). Taiga has pale skin, grey eyes, blueish black hair and a pair of biker goggles around his neck while Niko – a Russian transfer student – has cream-colored hair, brownish gray-eyes, and gray-glasses.

They were the first two people I've meet when I first came to Odaiba middle and I've been friends with them ever since. They also introduced me to two girls name Akiho Rindou and Rina Shinomiya who've they've been friends with since elementary school. They're all an odd bunch, but they're great friends none the less.

"Hey guys." I greeted. "As much as I'd like to stay and chat I really need to get going."

They groaned in disappointment.

"Oh come on," Niko wined. "You've been going straight home after school for the past week. What's so important that you've been ditching us?

"I haven't been ditching," I retorted. "I had something come up that's been taking up most of my time, so you guys are going to have to tell sensei that I'll be missing our keno lessons again.

Taiga crossed his arms and sighed. "You're lucky he's so nice, otherwise he would have kicked you out of the dojo just for you absents," He then smirked with a challenging glint in his eyes. "But don't think we haven't been practicing that whole week. Niko and I are gonna beat you in the next duel. Got it?"

I was introduced to Kendo by Taiga and Niko when they took me to this dojo where an old man name Chikara Hida teaches kendo. They told me they go there after school sometimes for his lessons and they wanted me to join them (with his permission of course). I didn't think I would like it, but I actually enjoyed my time there a lot more than I thought I would. Thanks to them, kendo became one of my favorite activates.

I nodded in confirmation. "Looking forward to it, later," As I was leaving, I suddenly remembered something. "Oh, and don't forget we have an English test on Monday." All I got was a groaning response from them as I walked off.

Hey, it's not my fault they chose to take English with me. It was a class for people who wanted to take it. They thought it would be as easy as learning kendo, but unfortunately they were wrong. I don't get what's so hard about it. English doesn't have to be as formal as Japanese from what I've learned and the letters aren't that hard to remember compared to the _thousands_ of kanjis we have to learn.

By the time I got to the apartment building I was at the front door of the Kamiya residence. When I told Taiga and Niko that I was going home I didn't mean _my_ home, but the Kamiya's. I consider their place my second home because they always welcomed me with open-arms whenever my mom is away on long trips. I would even consider their couch as my second bed.

I used the extra key that was given to me to unlock the door and open it. When I entered, I was greeted by the sight of Kari sleeping on the couch. Inside the kitchen area Mrs. Kamiya was getting ready to lead for work.

A couple days after playing soccer and eating at the hibachi restaurant with Tai, Kari, and Sora, I was told that Kari had gotten sick with a high fever. She didn't get the fever from the restaurant because everything was made on the same grill, otherwise me, Tai, and Sora would have gotten sick too. I guess she caught it when we were outside playing soccer. I felt a little guilty since she was my responsibility at the time so I came every day after school to look after her.

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya would have taken her themselves but their jobs demanded their presence. It was fortunate Mrs. Kamiya's boss allowed her to go later for work by the time I got back from school.

Mrs. Kamiya took notice of me and smiled. "Ben, I'm glad you're here. I was just about to leave," She walked to where I was and hugged me. I hugged her back in return. "If anything happens don't hesitate to call me, Susumu, or you mother. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied. She let go of me and went over to Kari who was still asleep.

"Kari, wake up, I have to go now." She whispered, lightly nudging her.

Kari slowly opened her eyes and yawned before sitting up, legs dangling over the cushions. "Mom, are you leaving?" She sounded really tired; she must have been sleeping all day.

"Yes dear. But don't worry; Ben's here to take care of you again so I need you to be on your best behavior while I'm gone." She said, lightly stroking her hair. After a getting a yes from Kari, she gave her a quick hug and left, leaving me and Kari alone.

I went over to the couch and knelt down to her level to give her a hug of my own. "How are you feeling whistle blower?" I asked. She gave a small giggle at the nickname I gave her. That's a good sign. She's close to becoming her old-self again, but I want to hear it from her, just to be sure.

Kari buried her head between my neck and shoulders before giving a sign of content. "I'm ok, just…tired" She said, suddenly giving out another yawn.

"You should go back to sleep then. I'll wake you when you need to take your medicine."

"…"

"…Kari?" I waited for a response, but the only sounds coming from Kari was her soft snores.

This wasn't the first time she fell asleep on me. There were times when she and Tai fell asleep by my sides on the couch while we were watching some movies. One of those times, Mrs. Kamiya took a photo of us for a picture book that she's been making and putted it the _cute_ section of the book.

I have some mix feelings about being in her _cute_ section. I could understand Kari being in there, but not me.

Trying not to wake her up I slowly lifted her off the couch and maneuvered my way to the door of her room that she shares with Tai. As I open the door there was a wooden bunk-bed, and a wardrobe on the far-right side of the room. To the left there was a desk built with a partially filled cubby-hole for books. The room itself however looked a little plain – save for a few drawing and a single poster, but I'm sure they'll figure out how to brighten-up it someday.

I gently laid Kari down on the bottom bunk and pulled the covers over her. I stood there for a couple of seconds to make sure she was sleeping fine, and then I left the room – not bothering to close the door. If she woke-up and needed something I need to be able to hear her.

I headed towards the kitchen table to do some studying for my English test next Monday. Plus it's a good way to keep myself occupied instead of waiting doing nothing for Tai to come home from school which should be over by now.

" _Ok,_ " I thought while pulling out my notes. " _Let's see what I can review before Tai gets' here. Knowing him I'll probably be spending the rest of my time helping him with his homework when he does._

 **[*…*]**

 **Taiga's POV**

"You sure it's a good idea to follow him home Niko?"

"Nope, but you have to admit it is a little strange that he only gives us vague answers why he goes home instead actual reasons.

Shortly after Ben left, Niko and I decided to follow him to see the real reason why he goes home (or if he does at all). I thought it was a bad idea to stalk a friend like this but Niko insisted, I reluctantly went along with it, but it doesn't settle the feeling I have in my get telling me this is _wrong_. Unfortunately my curiosity got the better of me, much to Niko's delight.

I just hope sensei doesn't get mad at us for being late for kendo.

We kept a safe distance away from him as we followed, close enough to keep an eye on him, but far enough to prevent him from noticing us.

After fifteen minutes, he eventually led us to his apartment building. Unfortunately (much to me and Niko's shame) we actually don't know which level or room he lives in so we had to stop following him and watch from a distance to see which door he enters.

As we were watching I was starting to have second thoughts "Niko, maybe we should stop here, we already know that he actually goes home so let's go.

He shook his head. "No way, we came this far to see the reason _why_ he goes home instead of kendo practice, not see his apartment and just leave. If you wanna leave and go to kendo practice, that's fine, I understand, but I for one am going to find out the truth.

I sign and rubbed the bridges of my nose. As much as a hardhead Niko can be sometimes, he's still my best-friend. If he goes down I go down with him. "No I'll stay, but when he enters his apartment let's make sure it's really his before we go there.

After that we turned our attention back towards our friend just time to see him enter the middle door on the fourth floor. A couple moments later the door opened again, we expected to see Ben leave, but it wasn't who we expected. Instead of him coming out it was a women who we've never seen before.

"Uh… do you know who she is?" Niko asked facing me.

I shook my head "No, maybe she could be his mom or something.

We continued to watch her until she got to her car and drove off. Then we decided it was time to go to what we assumed was Ben's apartment.

After we tracked up the stairs, we were almost at the door when a feminine voice stopped us.

"What do you two think you're doing?" I froze at the familiar voice, I slowly turned around to see the person who called us out, and when I fully turned to face the person – or rather people now – the feeling in my gut twisted in a knot.

There were two girls standing there – both wearing the Odaiba Middle School dresses – are looking at us with disapproving looks. One girl has pink eyes; short pink hair tied in two pigtails, and a pink purse to her side. The other girl however has orange eyes; green shoulder length hair, and her own biker goggles around her neck.

They were our friends Akiho Rindou, and Rina Shinomiya, and boy do they look mad.

I nervously wave at them. "Hey girls, lovely weather we're having." I could practically feel Niko role his eyes at me.

Akiho raised an eyebrow. "You're avoiding my question Taiga. Why are you and Niko following Ben all the way to his apartment?"

"Humph, why should we tell you? I bet you two were following us as well." Niko accused, sending them a glare. If there's one thing Niko hates most is being told what to do from a girl, even from Akiho and Rina. I don't know if it's his _'male pride'_ or him being sexist, he just doesn't like it for some reason.

Rina got close to him, pointed a finger at his chest, and quietly said. "We followed youbecause we _knew_ you two were doing something you shouldn't, and not only that, we're right in front of the door of the very person you've been following. We could call him out, right here, right now, and tell him the both of you _stalked_ him all the way from school." She grew a smug look. "Or you can tell us and be done with it, your choice.

Each threat hit me like a brick. As much as I wanna know if Ben really did have something come up, it's not worth ruining our friendship with him.

I placed a hand on Niko's shoulder to get his attention. "Come on Niko, this is getting out of hand. We can find out why he hasn't been able to come to Kendo practice another time. Who knows, Maybe he'll tell us someday.

He didn't answer me; he just glared at Rina until he gave out a sign.

"Fine," He finally said. "Since Taiga just said why we followed him we'll just…" He trailed off.

Me, Rina and Akiho were wondering why he stopped talking until we turned our heads to where he was looking at. There were two kids a couple years younger than us standing a short distance away from us.

We must have been too occupied with each other to notice them. I hope they don't get the wrong idea about what's happening right now

One of them is an orange hair girl wearing a blue hat and the other is a boy with the most bizarre hair I've ever seen, he's also wearing a pair of goggle on his head, but they look like an older style compared to mine and Rina's.

We all did nothing but stare at each other, not moving a muscle until the two younger kids turned to each other and nodded.

I cocked my head to the side. ' _What are they-_?' I didn't get to finish my thoughts when they suddenly shouted.

"BEN!" Those two were so loud we all had to cover our ears, and their close proximity only made it worse.

Wait how do they know Ben?

I was about to get my answer when the door slammed open.

[*…*]

 **OC's POV**

"BEN!"

I was jolted out my seat when I heard my name being shouted rather loudly outside the door. It sounded like it came from Tai…and Sora too? I didn't ponder on it for long as I ran to the door, slamming it; ready to deal with whatever was giving them trouble.

"What's going on out here?" I exclaimed.

Taiga, Niko, Akiho, and Rina Shinomiya were all staring at me in surprise with their hands covering over their ears while Tai and Sora were standing a short distance away, sending them heated glares. I've never seen Tai look this upset before, and even though I've spent a short amount of time with Sora, she doesn't seem like the type to get mad either.

Taiga was the first to break out of his stupor.

"Ben, funny seeing you here. We were just about to leave." He said nervously and began to walk off. He didn't get an inch away when I grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"It's funny seeing you here too since I've never told you where I live. How about you all come in and stay a while so we can have a little _chat_ " I said stressing out the last word.

Translation, you're all in trouble, and you're gonna tell me why you're here.

They all smiled nervously at my offer. I can already tell this was going to be a long story.

* * *

 **AN:** If some of you recognized the four charters I would like to say that I have no idea what their personality's are other than the information I've read on the Digimon Wiki. Plus I've never played any of the Digimon games. I thought they would be good charterers to put in as Ben's friend, not only that I don't like the idea of putting a whole bunch of OCs in my story. Maybe a few but not a lot.

Also I'm just going to say that I'm not going to do a full out cross over of all of the Digimon seasons. There would be too many charters for the to remember and write.

Now that I got that out of the way I would like to thank oshawottlover, LoneRanger1997, Gianti-Faith, RobticGaming, A Monochrome Symphony, and Kelriasthefiredemoness for the follows and fav's.

I'll be honest when I first started this story I thought I wouldn't get past one viewer, but I was wrong when it got past one-hundred, and now it over five-hundred views and ten followers.

I would like to thank you for those who leave reviews. I do read them and I will try to replay to you in PM's when I have the time. I'd rather not replay them in the story. they make the story look longer than it should.

Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this story and I hope you enjoyed the story. See you all in the next chapter.


	5. Update

**Hey... it's been awhile.**

 **I know it's been a year since I've updated this story but I just haven't had the energy and motivation to write at the moment.**

 **My reasons are that work has been physically and mentally draining me at the end of the day, but there is never a day without my thoughts drifting to my stories during those times.**

 **And maybe playing the fuck out of some games with a new computer I bought. Ultra graphics looks and feels so good when being the one controlling it.**

 **Ahem, sorry**

 **Now that I look at them I want to re-wright them, and I don't mean fixing grammar errors but re-writing how I present them. Plot wise and such.**

 **Basically I'm going to stop updating my old ones and start new ones. When will that happen? I don't know, depends if i feel motivated or not but keep an out out when it does.**

 **Thank you for listening, Rex1614 out.**


End file.
